Hatred Vs Love
by Raph's Girlfriend
Summary: Faith Saki, Shredder's daughter, secretly trains with the turtles, falling for one. What will happen if Shredder finds out that she's falling for one of his enemies? Find out now!
1. Meeting

_**The New Mutant**_

Walking home from school, I'm listening to Katy Perry's Dark Horse, only to have an add pop up: making me roll my eyes and nearly throwing the phone. "Where are you going in a hurry," I hear a familiar voice say, seeing my boyfriend, Travis, walk out and walk to my side. "Hey, honey," I say, smiling and holding his hand, "You scared me." Suddenly, I hear the bushes rustle and I turn toward it. "Who's there," Travis calls out, looking toward the rustling. "I'll be fine," I tell him, not taking my eyes off the area right in front of me, "Go home." Travis runs home, not even looking back over his shoulder or anything. "WE ARE SO THROUGH," I yell after him, rolling my eyes. I creep toward the rustling and see a green guy with a red mask beating a bad guy off, making him run away and leaving the green guy really injured. "Are you alright," I ask, holding my hand out to the guy, but he just swats it away and gets up. "I'm fine," the guy replies, dusting himself off and I see that he's bleeding. "No you're not OK," I say, tearing off a sleeve and cautiously step toward him, wrapping the material around his wound while holding his arm down so he doesn't move it._**  
**_

"I don't need help," the red-masked male says, looking at me. Soon after, I see three others come down: the smallest wearing an orange mask, one wearing a blue mask, and the last one wearing a purple mask. I stumble backwards, realizing who they are. "I know you," I say under my breath, hoping they don't hear me. "What do you mean, 'you know us,' " the one wearing a blue mask asks, his eyes wide. "You guys are my heroes," I say, calming down.


	2. Getting to Know the Turtles

**_New Info_**

"How do you know us," the blue-masked male asks again, more forced this time. "Chill, Leo," I say, holding my hands up, "I learned about you guys from my father and his enemy. I won't hurt you, though, I promise. Raph, I'd expect this type of outburst from you." Leo and Raph look to each other, confused and with wide eyes. "What do you know about us," the orange-masked figure asks, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Let me say it like this," I say, taking a deep breath, "Leo's the leader who fights with two swords and who watches Space Heroes." I roll my eyes as I say the show's name because I hate that show more than I hate the Shredder. "Donnie," I continue, "is the brains of the group. He fights with a wooden, 6-foot staff with a hidden blade. Mikey, the youngest, fights with nunchucks and loves to have a good time: you also go by Dr. Flippenstein, Dr. Namenstein, and Dr. Prankenstein. Raph, the one I look up to the most, is the feistiest out of the four of you. He loves fighting and would rather fight then make plans with his twin sais." The four turtles' eyes are wide as I finish my information status.

"Who are you," Raph asks, crossing his arms in front of his strong chest, his emerald eyes glaring at me. "I'm Faith," I say, holding out my hand, "I can tell Master Splinter's proud of you. He kept saying that he kept wanting to introduce me to you, but never got the chance. He's been training me to be a kunoichi to fight alongside you."

"How long have you been training," Donnie asks, leaning on his staff. "About 16 years," I reply, drawing my weapon: a sai with a foot-long blade in the middle, the other two blades are 6 inches, "and he gave me this." Raphael's face turning away as he winces in pain. "Wow," Mikey says, his eyes lighting up like fireworks, "that's an amazing sai!" Since I don't have any homework over the weekend, I left my backpack in my locker at school, not wanting to carry extra weight around in 100 degree heat. "I better get going to training," I say, putting my sai back in its sheath along my back, "he says that I might be ready to train with you guys today." Donnie's face, showing happiness, turns to Raph who's still turned away. "And I can help with that wound," I say, gently putting my hand on Raph's shoulder, "with the magic touch." I rest my hand on his wound on his arm and the wound heals, not leaving a scar or anything. "That's not possible," Leo says when I heal the wound, "It can't be! I never realized humans could do that!" I turn to the leader and chuckle, saying, "They can't. I'm a mutant that can heal wounds." I turn into a mutant turtle with a fire-y red/orange mask before going toward their lair.


	3. At the Lair

_**At the Lair**_

When we reach the lair, I head to a big room on the left with Raph following, Leo and Mikey going to the couch and Donnie going to his lab. "Lets see what you've got," Raph taunts, getting into a fighting stance and drawing his sais. "No problem," I say, getting into a fighting stance, as well, without drawing my weapon, "You can go first." Raph shakes his head, smirking. "Ladies first," he says, but then I lean against the wall, throwing my weapon out of my reach. "Then I guess I'm not going first," I say, moving out of the way just in time before he pins me, pinning him instead. "You made a big mistake," Raph says, trying to trip me, but I pin his legs, too. "I think different." I reply, letting him up and stepping back, seeing Master Splinter enter the room. Before Raph sees Splinter, he tackles me to the ground. "Ha," the tough turtle says, pinning me. "Raphael," the human-sized rat says sternly, startling the tough turtle into getting off me. "I'm sorry, Sensei," Raph says apologetically, looking toward the ground, "she started it, though!" I stand up and get ready to defend myself, saying, "I did not! I was just training and he joined me, Sensei."

Splinter narrows his eyes at us, taking our weapons. "Until you learn to fight together," Splinter says, "you won't leave here and won't have your weapons!" I nod in understanding, taking it easily. "Hai, Sensei," Raph and I say, bowing and watching Splinter go to his room an closing the door, keeping us in the dojo and waiting until we calm down. Instead, we just fight each other, Raph having more bruises than I do and we finally agree to work together after 48 hours, walking out to the living room. "You're a good fighter, Raph," I say, slightly limping on my right leg because I twisted it. "Thanks," Raph says, "you are, too."


	4. A secret Message

_**Messaging**_

I look to my red phone and put my headphones in the jack, starting to listen to music, but there's a message on instead. _If you want to live to see tomorrow, come home right now. _I sigh and rest my right hand on my head in frustration. "What's wrong, Faith," Donnie asks, seeing me stressed. "My father," I reply, removing my headphones and throwing my phone in the air, doing a back flip and kicking it across the room, "he's out to kill me, I swear." Mikey turns from the TV and looks at me, a confused expression. "Why would he kill you," Mikey asks, standing. "Because he hates me," I say, sitting on the couch and fanning myself, "and I'm dangerous to mess with right now."

The three turtles' (Leo, Don and Mikey) eyes widen, backing away. "Raph," Leo says, "that's your department." I go to the kitchen and sit on a chair, putting my face in my hands and sighing, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I understand the 'danger to mess with' part," I hear Raph say, pulling a chair up and sitting, "I am, too." I sit back against the chair, my gaze looking to the table. "I'm more dangerous than you are, Raph," I say, looking to him, "I have more anger inside than you have." I can feel tears form in my eyes, having me wipe them away. "There's no way that's possible," Raph says, putting on a confident smile. "Oh really," I say, looking to him with my ocean blue eyes meeting his, "I watched my dad kill my mom and siblings, trying to get me, too. Did you ever go through that?" Raph shakes his head, his gaze softening and his strong arm resting on my shoulder.

"I never went through that," Raph replies, standing, "but I wouldn't let that get to me." We both chuckle at that statement because we both know he WOULD let that get to him... maybe TOO easily. "If you had my father, you'd say different," I say, "because Shredder's my father... my TRUE father. My full name is Faith Sky Saki." I can tell his eyes widen, the information too much for him to take in. Donatello comes in soon, his eyes not even LOOKING at us, but I can tell he's curious as to what's going on. The purple-masked ninja gets a drink and leaves for the living room, not even glancing over at us. For some reason, I feel closer to Raph than any of the other turtles. _He's SO hot, _I think to myself, looking to the ground and trying to get the thought out of my head. _I can't believe I'm actually THINKING this. Why would I like a TURTLE? _I try getting rid of the thought, but can't. When Raph hugs me, I hug back and blush. "I can always help you, Faith, you know that, right," Raph says, breaking the hug, my face as red as his mask as I turn my face to the ground.

"I know," I reply, not looking up until he lifts my face up and kisses me surprisingly. My eyes widen, but I kiss back, not wanting to end the moment. Realizing, I pull back unwillingly in order to play hard to get. "What was that for," I ask, playfully pushing him. "I don't know," Raph replies, "I'm sorry." I can tell he's sincere so I kiss his cheek and he smirks, kissing me again, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey, Fai-" I hear Mikey call out, making us pull away and play fight, trying to cover up our recent action. When Mikey leaves the kitchen, Raph storms out of the lair with me hot on his tail, not arguing anymore. I see another message on a billboard when we get topside: _Come home now or you won't see the light of day. _My eyes widen and I honestly start crying and sitting on the edge of the roof. "I'm so dead," I say quietly, looking to the sky. "No you're not," Raph replies, sitting next to me, "Because I won't let it happen." I find myself leaning against him and calming down. "I love you," Raph says, kissing the top of my head which makes me blush. "I love you, too," I reply, smiling and feeling him hold my hand.

Didn't expect THAT, did you? He didn't really come out and ask, but he hinted. ;)


	5. Planning

_**Planning**_

As I continue thinking about my father's threat (and he MEANS it), I get more scared and more scared. "Raph," I say, looking to him, "I'm scared. Shredder doesn't just threaten and that's it: he carries out his threats. I don't want to die until it's naturally." I feel a shruiken enter my arm, making me wince and nearly fall off the roof, only being saved when Raph holds me up and puts me on my feet carefully, a shot entering his arm. "Raph," I say, taking the shot out of his arm and putting my hand on his shell gently. I look toward our attacker: a mutant dog named Dogpound. "Well," the dog says, smirking, "I guess I ruined your happy reunion." As the dog leaves, I turn my gaze back to Raph. "Please stay with me," I say as I help Raph to the lair, the others are out on patrol. Putting my hand on him, I heal him and his strength returns, letting him sit up. "You're alright," I say, hugging him, feeling him hug me back. "I wouldn't leave you," Raph says, kissing the top of my head. "What are we going to do," I ask, pulling away from the hug. "I have an idea," Raph says, looking to me and holding me in his lap, "you can go, but I'll be in the shadows with the other three." I knew he wouldn't let me get hurt at all, but I'm still scared.

"I'm still scared," I say, looking down, "and it's not like me to be scared like this." Raph wraps his arms around me, calming me down. "I know it's not," he replies, kissing my cheek, "but it's nothing to be ashamed of." I shake my head in disbelief, resting my head against him. "I disagree," I say, looking in his emerald green eyes, "I've shown nothing but anger and temper, not much else." Raph understands and his presence calms me down, giving me courage and I stand, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready," I say, seeing Raph stand and wrap his arm around my waist, calling the others and telling them to meet us on the roof of Shredder's lair ASAP for the plan.


	6. Putting the Plan in Action

**_PLAN IN ACTION_**

When all of us rendezvous on the rooftop of Shredder's lair, anger and fear enter my eyes. "What's all this about," Don asks, looking between Raph and me with a confused expression. I explain the plan: I'll go into Shredder's lair 'alone' with them in the shadows, defeating any Foot clan members that get in my way, allowing the turtles time to keep up with me before we get into the throne room. "Wait," Leo says, stepping forward, "RAPH made that plan? That's a great plan!" I nod and Raph holds my hand, shock filling the others' faces and eyes. "He's a great planner when he chooses to be," I say, resting my head on his shoulder, "I didn't think so at first, but he proved me wrong."

"I couldn't watch her get hurt," Raph says, leaving the other three speechless, "and I did what I had to do to protect her." Leo's the first one to snap out of it, saying, "OK. Let's go put the plan in action." I use the front door and the turtles meet me inside in the shadows, silently watching and waiting. When we get to the throne room, I'm forced onto my hands and knees, chains wrapped around me. "I won't fight," I say, turning to water and getting out of the chains, "I won't." Shredder doesn't take to that easy, holding out a button. "Why don't I believe you," my father asks, narrowing his eyes at me. "I don't know," I say, kicking the button out of his hand before fighting him, freeing Sky, "Now, guys!" The turtles run out of the shadows, fighting with me by their side. "Idiot," Shredder says to me, glaring and holding me with a sword by my throat, "Move and she gets it!" The turtles all stop dead in their tracks, Mikey saying, "Don't hurt her!" I flip Shredder and go to the turtles' side, Sky following suit but with uncertainty. "Faith," Sky says, unsure of what to think or do, "What are they doing here?"

"No time to explain now," I say, urging her along, "Lets go!" We all go to the rooftops and stop on a rooftop with lights a few blocks away. "Now explain," Sky says, looking to the four turtles.


	7. Explaining

_**Explanation**_

"They're Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph," I start, motioning to the turtle I mention when I mention their name, "and they're my heroes. I saw Raph first and he was in serious pain because of a fight, but I healed him with my powers." When Sky's head tilts out of confusion, I use my weapon and injure myself. "Watch," I instruct Sky as I put my hand on the wound and the wound disappears, no scar or any sign the wound was there, making her eyes widen. "Wow," is all Sky can say as she looks at where the wound once was. "Anyway," I continue, second guessing my decision, "I helped them out and now we're training together. I couldn't be happier with them because they're more of friends than some of my friends and you know how some of my 'friends' are, right?" Sky nods, remembering how my 'friends' started rumors, made fun of me and laughed, called me names, and stabbed me in the back by spilling my secrets.

"How did you get the powers," Sky asks, her eyes sparkling with interest, "because they're really cool." I smile slightly and look to see Mikey playing games on his T-Phone, Raph slapping him and getting him to pay attention. "Thanks, Raph," I say, smiling at him. "You're welcome, baby," Raph replies, going to my side and holding my hand. "Wait," Sky says, her eyes wide, "you're dating a turtle?" I nod and smile, resting my head on Raph's shoulder. "And can't be happier," I say, my eyes sparkling. "I will always treat her as a queen," Raph says, looking to me with a smile. "Sorry," I say, shaking my head and looking at Sky, "We got off-topic. I got the powers from aliens called the Kraang." I don't get too much into what the Kraang are, due to me not knowing if Sky can be persuaded to tell everyone about the turtles. "O...K...," Sky says, clearly not understanding the whole definition. "Don't worry, Sky," Mikey says, smiling comfortingly, "I don't even understand it."

I can tell Sky's a little comforted, but still isn't sure about what to do. "Please don't tell anyone about them," I say, looking to her with pleading eyes. "I won't," Sky replies, smiling, "they're too amazing to tell anyone about." I smile slightly and my gaze turns more into a 'thank-you' look. "I mean it," I say, narrowing my eyes, "if you DO tell, I'll find out. And when I find out, you won't forget about it." Sky puts her skinny hands up and chuckles slightly, saying, "I won't, I promise." I nod in approval and turn toward the guys: Leo and Don looking back at me, Mikey doing something weird and Raph by my side glaring at the youngster. "We better get going," I say, looking to Sky, doing a hair flip dramatically, chuckling. "OK," Sky replies, going down the fire escape into the building after saying her goodbyes and we go toward the lair, not saying a word.


	8. Back at the Lair

**Author's Note: If this chapter needs editing, please let me know. I'm open to any new ideas for any chapter names, content, or anything. Thanks! Oh, and please go easy right now. I'm new here and this is my very FIRST story. Thanks again!**

**~ Raph's Girlfriend**

_**At the Lair Again**_

When we enter the lair, I flop down onto the couch, Leo goes to the dojo, Don goes to his lab, and Mikey goes to his room. "I can't believe this," I say quietly, Raph sitting by my side with a sort of scowl on his face, "First, mysterious messages come to me; then I have to go to Shredder; and then Sky knows about you!" I sigh in frustration and put headphones on, listening to Let It Go from Frozen on YouTube on my computer, quietly singing along. "I know how you feel," I hear Raph say, looking down, "because I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Try living my life," I say, chuckling, "You'll be thinking worse things every day and every minute." Raph's eyes widen as he looks to me. "What do you mean 'worse things,'" Raph asks, looking at me and creeping me out.

"I thought of jumping from the rooftop before," I explain, showing scars from self-inflicted wounds, "and I hurt myself to try and forget about jumping." I pull my long sleeves down over my wounds. "I didn't heal them because I can't. I tried before, when I first got them."

Raph's eyes get wide, but then he wraps his arms around me, moving me to his lap. "I'm sure they'll get better soon," Raph tries assuring me, kissing my cheek. "No they won't," I reply, turning my head away, "because I got them 10 years ago." I get up and sigh, going to the dojo and starting to train, Leo sitting against the wall in a break. "Hey," Leo says, looking to me and greeting me, Mikey coming in and stopping in the doorway. I don't hear Leo and I'm not aware anyone's in the room at all, training like I'm in real battle.

When Raph walks in, I stop and lean against the tree, looking up and trying not to cry and show my soft side. "Hey," Leo repeats, Mikey cautiously entering the room with fear in his eyes as he watched me train. "Hey," I reply, wiping my eyes and Raph sitting by my side, "I'm sorry if I 'ignored' you earlier. I was just trying to clear my head and I block everyone out in order to do that."

"It's fine," Leo replies back with a smile

"Why are you crying," Mikey asks, seeing part of a scar on my leg, "and what happened?"

I quickly hide the scar and look down, hugging my knees close to my body. "Nothing's wrong," I say, my voice breaking, "and I'm not in the mood to be hounded with questions right now."

Mikey nods in understanding, Donnie's shouts heard from the lab. "Not again," the scientist yells, some weird object hurdling toward us.

"AHH," Mikey screams, ducking out of the way.

I sigh and get up, hitting the object down to the ground and I see that it's an empty canister of mutagen. "What's with this canister," I ask myself, picking it up and seeing a stinkbug on it, nearly making me drop it. "Gross," I say, gently but hurriedly putting the canister down on the floor, "it had to be a stinkbug!"

I step away from the canister and sit, not taking my eyes off of it.

"You're afraid of a stinkbug," Raph asks, sitting next to me.

"Yes."

Leo stands and goes to the lair, killing the dreaded bug and taking the canister to Donatello's lab.

"What's wrong with a cute little bug," Mikey asks, tilting his head to the side with curiosity.

"Cute," I echo, standing, "You clearly don't know how much I DESPISE those things!"

"Just like I despise what I hate," Raph chimes in, standing and whispering in my ear, "Cockroaches."

I shudder at the word, as well, making me shiver in fear.

Just then, I hear something I dread a whole lot... the flapping of wings.

**Who do the wings belong to? Find out soon when Don's experiment goes wrong!**

**~ Raph's Girlfriend**


	9. Weird Experiment

_**Bad Experiment**_

"Get back here," Donnie shouts from the lab, the rapid buzzing of flapping wings being heard. "Come on!"

I run to the lab to see what's going on and I'm shocked and scared by what I see.

"What is THAT," I ask, seeing a stinkbug about 10 feet tall and 12 feet wide, "And WHY is it mutated?"

"I was doing an experiment," Don explains, chaining the stinkbug menace and chaining it to a piece of metal, "but it went wrong."

I back away and run out of the lair, yelling, "Let me know when it's gone," over my shoulder. _I don't understand this, _I think to myself, shrinking into a pipe away from the lair, putting my headphones in and singing along to Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

"Faith," I faintly hear Mikey call, appearing by my side, "What happened?"

"A mutant stinkbug happened," I explain, my heart racing with fear, "and I'm not going back until it's DEAD!" I take a deep breath and continue singing along, Mikey listening and swaying back and forth, starting to dance. "What are you doing Mikey?"

"Dancing," Mikey says, shrugging, "I dance to music I find dance-able and this song qualifies."

As I keep singing along, Mikey keeps dancing, making up weird moves along the way and making me chuckle.

"Faith," I hear someone call, making me stop the music and listen, "the bug's dead!" I stand and stretch, cautiously walking back.

"Are you sure," I call back, the voice answering, "Yes I'm sure." I can tell the voice belongs to Raph because of the temper, anger, and attitude behind it. "As long as you're sure, Raph!"

"You can trust me," Raph answers back, his voice calmer than before.

"I know," I reply, seeing Raph come into my view. "I always can and always WILL be able to trust you." Raph's arms go around me in a hug as he picks me up and spins me, making me smile. "You can always make me smile, Raphie." Raph stops and narrows his eyes at me, putting me on my own feet.

"Don't call me that," Raph says, crossing his arms.

"OK, um... Raphers?" I try thinking of a pet name for him, but neither of them get his approval.

"Why call me either of those," Raph somewhat snaps, glaring at me.

"I don't know," I reply, glaring back. "I got bored, alright? I'm sorry." I turn my back to him and walk off.

"Faith," Mikey calls after me, "Wait!" I don't stop and pick up speed, just craving some alone time.

"I'll get her," Raph says, running for the lair and getting the stealth bike before racing after me.


	10. Danger

**Author's Note: I'm having a little contest here. Comment what YOU think should happen to have a twist (or any other idea) and I'll use the one I like most, dedicating the chapter to the person that won. **

_**Catching up**_

As I hear the stealth bike quickly approaching, I turn into a cheetah, running full speed. "Faith," I hear Raph call, turning the corner I'm behind on the stealth bike, "stop." I stop dead in my tracks and pant, not used to running this fast for this long.

"What do you want," I ask, feeling Raph's strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

Raph remains silent as I stare at him, my eyes black when they're supposed to be ocean-blue. "What's going on with you," he asks, looking me in the eye, "this isn't you."

I try snapping at him but stop when my jaw's open around his arm, my blue eyes returning as I pull back and lie down at his feet, feeling completely faint.

"Shredder," I say weakly, showing some fur missing, "trap... wounds... swords... fight."

Raph seems to understand what I'm trying to say.

"Shredder did this," Raph asks in disbelief, seeing my head nod weakly. "He won't get away with this."

He holds me in his lap as he speeds toward the lair on his stealth bike, skidding to a stop when we reach the lair's entrance and almost hit the couch.

"Help," I say weakly before closing my eyes.

"DONNIE," Raph yells looking around frantically, "COME HERE!"

Donnie comes in and sees me in my critical condition.

"Bring her to the lab," Donnie instructs, running to the lab and Raph follows close behind. "Lay her on the table." Raph gently lays me down and scratches behind my ear, letting me know he's there.

"Stay with me," he whispers in my ear, his hand stroking my fur gently and carefully.

Don hooks a machine up to my mouth to help me breathe and more to my paws, chest, and back before examining the area some fur is missing.

"She's awake," Don whispers to himself, seeing the heart monitor start slowing down and he tries working to get my heart up to normal pace again.

"What's going on with her," Raph asks worriedly, Leo coming in.

"What's wrong," the leader asks, walking over to a worried Raph.

"Please wait in the living room," Don instructs rather than asks, having Leo drag Raph out. "Don't leave us, Faith."

As Don keeps talking about Raph and how they all need me, my heart beat gets dangerously high for a cheetah, growls coming out of my body.

"S-stop," I say softly, tossing and turning. "Leave us alone."

Opening my eyes and seeing Don looking at me, I can feel lack of oxygen take its toll on me, making me pant.

"Raph," Don calls, "She's awake fully, now."

Raph comes in and hugs me carefully, kissing my ear.

I'm still in shock but hug back, wiping silent tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm scared," I whisper, Raph pulling back and seeing my fur below my eyes wet. "He's starting to terrorize me in my thoughts and whenever I close my eyes, he's there."

"Don't worry," Raph says soothingly as I turn into a human with my hair in a braid, "I won't let him hurt you. I'm going to make sure Donnie finds out how to stop these terrorisms and protect you no matter what."

He lets me cry on his shoulder, not denying me that comforting fact. "Thanks, Raph," I say, sniffling.

"You're welcome honey," Raph replies, kissing my cheek.

Silence falls between us and Don leaves to give us privacy. We stay like that until I have a weird feeling like something bad's going to happen.


	11. Not end of Danger

_**End of Danger?**_

Donnie comes back in after a few minutes, his face holding a scared expression.

"What is it, Don," I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"Faith," Don starts with a heavy heart, "You're dy-,"

He doesn't even have to finish the statement. I start crying uncontrollably.

"Is there anything we can do," Raph asks, wrapping his arms around me and trying to comfort me.

"I can try coming up with something," Don replies, looking to me, "But I can't promise anything."

I stand and go to the dojo, Master Splinter meditating under the tree.

"Sensei," I say, having the human-sized rat open his eyes and looking to me, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need advice."

I kneel in front of him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What is it, Faith," Splinter asks, seeing me distressed and Raph by my side, kneeling as well.

"I'm dying," I say through tears, looking down, "and I don't know what to do."

The rat thinks for a while, his eyes widened slightly.

"I know what can help," Splinter says, standing. "Come with me."

I stand and follow him into his room, Raph ordered to wait outside in the dojo. Closing the door behind me, I see Splinter hold up a weird-looking beverage that smells like Green Tea.

"Drink it," Splinter orders, handing me the cup.

I take a deep breath and drink the gasoline-tasting beverage, finishing all of it and coughing soon.

"Very good," Master Splinter says, handing me a small glass of water, "Here."

I drink the water, the coughing spell dying down. Soon after, I feel pain in my chest, making me clutch it in pain.

"What exactly does that thing do," I ask, looking to the rat in front of me, "and what are the side effects?"

"It keeps you alive and healthy. This is only a side effect. The others are dizziness, weakness, loss of feeling in the legs, mood swings, and drowsiness."

I can't believe the number of and the severity of the side effects, but I decide to handle these like a warrior.

"Thank you, Master," I say, smiling and leaving while holding my chest and going to the couch.

"Hey, Faith," Leo says, looking to me, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better. I'm just going through some pain. "Where's Raph?"

Donnie and Raph come out of the lab and I run over to them, hugging them and I can feel them hug back.

"I'm going to live," I say, crying tears of happiness.

"We're so happy for you," Don and Raph say.

I soon back up, getting a bad feeling about something. Raph's eyes are black, as are Donnie's.

"Join us, Faith," Raph says, grabbing my wrist, "and we'll serve a great service."

I struggle to get free, ending up having to kick him away.

"Leo, Mikey," I call, the youngest and oldest brothers coming to my side, "I need your help."

I run to Donnie's lab with Raph hot on my tail. Donnie's in the living room with Leo and Mikey, busy.

"Come on, Raph," I say, filling a shot with anti-what-ever-this-is from the stinkbug and turning to Raph. "I really don't want to see you like this."

I run and hug him which is a mistake that he doesn't catch on to. Instead of turning me into a dark minion, he hugs back.

"This might hurt," I say, backing away slightly and putting the shot in his arm, making him wince but return to normal.

"Honey," Raph says, his green eyes coming back, "what happened?"

I hug him and nearly cry, getting a shot ready for Don.

"Long story," I reply, holding up the shot, "but I'll tell you AND Don everything I know, which isn't much."

"OK, OK."

"Besides, you know I hate repeating myself at ANY time."

Raph nods and holds out his hand and I take it, walking out with my hand in his and a shot in my other hand.

"Donnie," I say, the purple-masked turtle turning toward me. "I need advice."

Donatello walks toward me normally, getting close enough to me so I can put the shot in his arm and turn him back to normal.

"What happened," Don asks, holding his head and slumping onto the couch.

Raph and I sit beside him.

"All I know is that a stinkbug mishap went wrong-" I shiver out of fear before continuing, "and I ran out. In a little while, Raph calls and says that the stupid thing's dead. I guess it takes a while for the poison to take effect."

"Then why didn't you change, Leo," Mikey asks, turning toward the leader.

"I don't know," Leo replies.


	12. Injury occurs

_**Shredder Finds Out**_

When I go to patrol with the guys the next night, I have a weird feeling I can't shake. Goosebumps form and I shiver... not of coldness, but of fear.

"Something's not right," I say, stopping where I am. "I'm not going... not while I have this feeling." Raph and the others stop and turn to me.

"What's wrong, Faith," Leo asks, drawing one of his katanas.

"I don't know. Something's not right, though."

Don looks around, scanning for any danger. "No sign of danger here. Maybe you're just imagining?"

I shake my head, my arms crossed in front of me. "I don't imagine stuff like this. This is very real, Donnie, and very dangerous."

Mikey's nunchucks spin in his hand as he looks around. "No danger here. Not even a HINT of it."

I look around, as well, and hear the noise of a katana going from the case to the hand behind me. "Who's there," I ask, turning around and getting into a fighting stance, the guys following my lead.

"Let me handle this, Princess," Raph says, stepping in front of me.

"Perfect," I hear a familiar voice hiss, bringing the shining sword up in the air.

"NO," I say, pulling Raph out of the way and kicking the sword out of his hand and pinning him against the wall in the light. "Hello, Father."

Shredder kicks me away and get up, looking to me. "Come on, Faith. We're going home." He grabs my wrist and trying to yank me away.

"No," I say, fighting his grip. "I'm not going to YOUR home. I'm going to MY home... with my friends."

My father's eyes widen and then narrow, his claw things going to their full length: a surprising 9 inches. "Come home or none of you will live to see tomorrow!"

I look down and feel his claws scrape the surface of my skin as Leo's katanas block Shredder's attack.

"Don't hurt her," the leader says, fighting Shredder off by Don and Mikey's side.

During the fight, Shredder's claw things enter my leg really far, making me scream out in pain and clutch my leg.

"Faith," Raph says, trying to help me, "is there anything I can do for you?"

I shake my head as I watch blood gush out of my leg right under my knee, trying to heal it but only heal it partially. Blood trickles out, but slower and I try standing, falling back down into Raph's arms. "It hurts," I say as Shredder leaves and leaves the three turtles really injured.

"I know it does," Raph says, looking to his three brothers.

"Let's go home," the leader says, getting up and helping his two younger brothers stand.

Raph picks me up bridal style and we all head down to the lair, really hurt.


	13. Health Returns Slowly

_**The Journey to Health**_

"It hurts," I say, wincing as my leg stings at the wound.

"I know it does, baby," Raph says, getting some bandages and medicine from Donnie's lab and wrapping it around the wound. "This might sting." He puts the medicine on the wound, making me wince in pain.

"I can't take it anymore," Mikey suddenly says, his eyes closed and snores softly coming out before going back to being quiet. "I need pizza!"

Donnie and Leo both shut Mikey's mouth, silencing the youngster and making me chuckle.

"There," Raph says, finishing putting the medicine and bandages on my wound.

"Thanks, honey," I say, smiling and wincing as I move my leg to a comfortable position. "I can't thank you enough." Raph sits beside me and wraps his arm around me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. I always will, no matter what."

"Even if I'm Shredder's daughter," I ask, looking down.

"No matter what," Raph repeats, kissing my cheek.

I feel the sudden urge to fight someone, but I can't due to pain in my leg. I feel Raph kiss my cheek again, going down to my neck.

Gasping quietly and moaning softly, I feel Raph move me to his lap and nibble.


	14. Morning

_**Next Day**_

When I wake up, I don't have anymore pain and Raph's right by my side on the couch, still sleeping. _I wonder what happened _I think to myself, seeing Mikey, Leo, and Don without any scratches or any wounds on them. I start making breakfast: Bacon and eggs with orange juice when I suddenly feel a presence behind me.

"Hey, Faith," Mikey says, stretching and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "ooh. Breakfast." I chuckle at the youngster and hand him a plate with 4 slices of bacon and 3 eggs. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I take a plate for myself and sit down beside Mikey, starting to eat. "If you want more just let me know," I say after I swallow and take a sip of orange juice.

"No problem," Mikey replies with food in his mouth.

I feel someone appear behind me and single it down. "Hey Leo. Hungry?"

The leader sits across from me, grabbing a plate and glass of OJ. "Hey."

"Sleep good?" Mikey asks with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Leo says, rolling his eyes at the youngest brother. "Did you 2?"

"Like a turtle do," Mikey replies, smiling.

"I slept good," I reply, "when I finally fell asleep. The pain was so severe and it kept me up until 1:00 AM!"

Leo's eyes widen with sympathy as another turtle brother walks in.

"Guess who," the mystery voice says, covering my eyes from behind.

"Lets see," I say, thinking. "It can't be Leo or Mikey. Donnie wouldn't do this to me. Hey Raph." I chuckle and see Raph grab a plate and cup, sitting beside me.

"How'd you know?" Raphael takes a bite of his bacon, looking to me.

"Process of elimination." I finish my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "Plus, I don't think the pain's present anymore."

Raph's eyes widen and smile. "I'm glad for you," Raph says, hugging me.

"Thanks."

Mikey finishes his breakfast and puts his dishes in the sink before running off to the living room.

"I'll do the dishes when everyone's done," I say, smiling.

"I'll help," Raph says, Donnie taking his breakfast to the lab, eating there for who-knows-what-reason.

"Thanks," I say, Leo finishes, puts his dishes away, and then he goes to watch Space Heroes.

Raph and I both roll our eyes at Leo's show and chuckle. Once Raph's done, I get up and start washing the dishes.

"I'll dry, I guess," Raph jokes around, getting a towel and starting to dry.

When we finish, I go to the dojo and sit against the tree, watching Raph train.

"Want to train," Raph asks, looking to me.

"Sure." I stand and go to the center of the dojo, getting into a fighting stance. "No weapons. I need to learn to fight by hand."

"Do you want to fight hand on hand or hand on weapon?"

"Hand to weapon," I say, seeing him draw his sais. "I have to learn to fight like this, anyway."

"OK," Raph says, uncertainty in his voice when he charges at me.

Dodging and grabbing his wrists, I hold his hands where I can kick his sais out of his hand and pin him, using his own sai and holding it across his neck but hold back so I don't hurt him.

"Very good," Raph says while I let him go and hand him his sais back.

"Thanks, hon."

"You're welcome, baby."

Suddenly, gas filled the room and everything went black.

**Cliffhanger! Now what? Read on to find out!**


	15. Old Mystery, New Accomplishments

**What's that mysterious gas in the lair? Will we survive? Let's find out!**

_**Mystery Solved**_

Coughing, I realize that the gas is the type that make people go crazy: Attacking family and friends, talking to themselves, and, finally, suicide.

"Raph," I say, looking around, "we're in danger!" I cough more and more, holding my throat.

"That you are," I hear my father's voice say, putting chains around my wrists and ankles, same with Raph as we're chained together and dragged out, the other three turtles on patrol and Splinter about halfway to his vacation spot.

"I'm not afraid of you." I feel like choking when I feel something around my neck now.

"Back down," Raph says, coughing and looking to me. "It'll be easier like that."

I reluctantly back down, holding my stomach the best I can with chains holding my wrists together.

"That's a good girl," a strange voice says, his finger under my chin. "Don't fight and you both will be fine."

I start getting a bad feeling... worse than before... when Shredder chuckles evilly. "I'm only cooperating because I don't want them hurt." _I'm such an idiot _I think to myself, tears starting to form.

When we arrive in a warehouse the Purple Dragons use for their hideout, I'm chained to a pole in short shorts and a revealing top, my arms chained above me and my legs chained to separate poles. "Raph," I say, seeing Raph chained to a chair, "I'm scared... worse than ever."

The chair Raph's chained to is facing toward me and his sais are out of his reach. "Everything's going to be fine," he says comfortingly.

I get more scared when Hun comes in along with a small group of Purple Dragons. "Looks like the idiot and the pretty girl are finally up."

One of the skinnier Purple Dragon members approaches me, touching my sides. "And she's obedient, too."

"Of course she is," Hun says, glaring at Raph, "but he won't be. Well, he's going to watch what we do to her." The Purple Dragons smirk and grin evilly, looking to Raph.

As Raph struggles to get free, one other Purple Dragon slaps me across the face, chaining my legs more so I can't get free. "LET ME GO," I yell, struggling more and more.

As Hun approaches me and kisses me, I move my head away and hit his head with mine, breaking the chains around my wrists and tossing an and to Raph so he can catch. "Way to go, honey," Raph cheers, nearly breaking his chains.

More Purple Dragons come and re-chain me, making me sigh. "Idiots," I say softly, turning into a dragon and blowing fire at them before breaking my chains and Raph's, putting him on my back and flying out. "Never mess with a shapeshifter... unless you have a death wish."

Raph and I just chuckle and I land on the rooftops, my tail acting as a slide for Raph before I turn back to normal. "You were great, baby. You handled those Punks who's boss and that you mean business."

I'm wearing shorts, but not short shorts, and a red short-sleeve t-shirt. "I showed them **we **mean business," I correct him, smiling. "Now lets go to the lair. I don't want to be out here a minute longer right now."


	16. Mystery 2 Now!

_**A New Mystery Afoot**_

In the lair, Leo is on the couch, watching the news with a hypnotize-thing. "What's this," I ask, going to Leo and seeing his eyes a nice, blue shade... MIKEY'S eye color. "Mikey," I say softly, Leo's head turning to me.

"Hey, Faith," Mikey's voice says out of Leo's mouth, making my eyes widen. "What's up?"

"Why are you in Leo's body?" Mikey thinks for a moment when Mikey's body with Leo's eye color comes in. "What the heck is going on here?" I turn off the television and try looking for Donnie and he's the only normal one left. "Don," I say, going to the scientific turtle, "What happened to Leo and Mikey? They're in opposite bodies."

"It's the TV," Don explains, "the Kraang did a hypnotism thing and Leo swapped to Mikey's body and Mikey in Leo's."

My eyes widen at this and I sit in a wheeling chair nearby, a sharp pain going through my right cheek. I hold my cheek and wince, trying to ease the pain.

"Are you alright, Faith?"

I nod but tears roll down my face with a red hand print on the side. "Yeah. I'm just in pain from earlier. A Purple Dragon slapped me across the face with full strength." Tears fall down my cheeks.

"I can help." He grabs an ice pack and hands it to me, having me put it on my cheek.

"Thanks, Don." I hold it on my cheek and my bottom lip quivers from pain.

"You're welcome. Hey, where's Raph?"

I motion to the living room and Raph's found on the couch, talking to Leo... or Mikey... I get confused now. "He's trying to figure out what happened."

"I understand. So, what's up besides that?"

I explain everything that happened in the Purple Dragons' hideout and anger flashes up inside me, making my heart beat faster.


	17. New Mystery unravels more

_**More Info on the Mystery**_

"Leo was watching the news and Mikey walks in," Donnie explains, "and that's when they swapped bodies."

I listen intently with the ice pack on my cheek and thinking. "Maybe the Kraang plan to do that to all of NYC."

Donnie nods, looking out the doorway to his three brothers. "I want to protect everyone, though."

I put my free hand on his shoulder, the other holding my ice pack. "I know you do, Don. I do, too... trust me."

Donnie nods and smiles, resting his hand on my other shoulder, smiling. "Thanks, Faith. You're a great friend."

"You are, too, Don. Come on. We better go try turning those two back to normal."

We both walk out of the lab and go to the couch, trying to see what we can do.

"Hey, babe," Raph says, holding my hand.

"Hey hon," I reply, smiling and looking to Leo's body (Mikey) and seeing him look at the swords with extreme authority. "Mikey. Just because you're in Leo's body doesn't mean you're the leader."

Mikey's body (Leo) sighs and rolls his eyes. "I'm still leader, Mikey. I'm just stuck in your body!"

Mikey (in Leo's body) sticks his tongue out while Leo (in Mikey's body) chases him.

"Now what? We don't know how to reverse this and who knows if this stupid hypnotism has any side effects or anything!" My anger comes out when I think of Leo and Mikey staying like this.

"Yeah. I'll have to get used to taking orders from Mikey's stubborn body." Raph doesn't take to this really easy. "I don't even take them from LEO'S body."

"I think I know how to get them back to normal," Don exclaims, making Leo and Mikey go to him with curiosity in their eyes. "Just play that backwards!"

I grab the remote from Mikey and hand it to Don. "You're in charge of that," I say, sitting by him.

"The rest of us should leave so we don't end up like them." Donnie hands Leo the remote and shows him what button to push before leaving.

"Don't screw this up," I say, narrowing my eyes at Mikey before leaving with Raph by my side.


	18. The Failing

_**Plan somewhat Fails**_

After an hour, Don, Raph and I walk back in the living room to find a very strange surprise.

"There they are," Mikey says. They're in the correct bodies, now, but something ELSE has them now.

"Destroy them," Leo yells, drawing his katanas. "Don't let them escape!"

I draw my weapons with wide eyes. "Donnie, this better be fixable and everything goes back to normal!" I block Mikey's attack and kick Leo away.

"I think it is," Don replies, fighting off his brothers, "but I need some time."

"Then GO," Raph scolds, "Faith and I will handle them. Just GO!"

Don takes off for the lab. Leo tries going after him, but I chain him down. "Oh no you don't, Leo! I'm sorry, I don't WANT to do this but you give me no choice."

"Get her," Leo orders Mikey, struggling to get out of the chains. "Don't show ANY mercy!"

"No you don't," Raph yells, kicking his youngest brother and chaining him. "Don't hurt her."

I sigh and watch with a heavy heart as the two brothers struggle. "I don't like seeing them like this and this..." I cut myself off when I see something in their arms. "The hypnotism's over, but we have a bigger problem." Cautiously approaching Leo, I put my weapons down and look at his arm, seeing a wound resulting from a shot. "I'm not going to hurt you, Leo. I promise." I slowly reach my hand out to his arm, not breaking my courage streak. "If you don't hurt any of us, we'll let you go."

Leo nods and I unchain him, having Leo stand and go to the couch. "Faith, I'm sorry." I smile and go to the youngest, telling the leader and doing the same to him. "I didn't mean to do this."

"I understand, Leo," I say, smiling. "I know that. None of you guys mean to do any harm to your family or friends." I turn the TV off and seeing Mikey play his games. "I also know that you love each other too much."

Donnie comes out soon after and holds up a shot. "Hey, what happened?"

"I don't think they should see another shot for a while, Don," Raph says, sitting on the chair. "Besides, I think Faith helped them already."

Don's eyes widen slightly and the fact that I helped them already showed his confusion. "How?"

"I just talked to them quietly and comfortingly, and I think that helped bring them back to their senses."

Mikey and Leo hound me in thank-you hugs and Mikey nearly chokes me.

"Thank you, Faith," Mikey says, tightening his grip.

"Can't... Breathe," I choke out, Leo prying Mikey off of me which allows me to gasp for air. "Geez, Mikey! You have a strong grip." I rub my throat and hugging Leo back when he gently hugs me and pulls back.

"Thanks, Faith," the leader says, smiling. "We can't thank you enough."

"I think Mikey thanked me TOO much," I joke, chuckling as my breathing returns back to normal. "I don't mind, though. It feels great to have great friends like you guys and I can't be mad."

"Sorry," Mikey apologizes, sitting to my left. "I don't want to hurt you."

I hug all of them, Raph hugging me from behind. "I love all of you so much."

"We love you, too," the boys reply, smiling and letting me go.

"I love you most," Raph whispers in my ear, making me smile.

"I know that," I say, playfully pushing him. "I'm going to the dojo." With that, I start for the training room.

"I'll be in the lab," Don says, going to the lab. Mikey goes to the kitchen and Leo goes to his room while Raph goes to the dojo.

I practice my kicks when I hear Raph's voice speak up. "Need a sparring partner?" while doing push-ups with his sais.

"I could use one," I reply, seeing Raph get up on his feet and put his sais away. "Don't put them away. Today's a weapon on weapon day." I draw my weapon and Raph draws his sais. "You can go first."

"Ladies first," Raph says with a smirk.

"Fight," I hear Mikey say from the doorway, gaining us an audience.

I charge but stop short of Raph's reach so he can't flip me and put my weapon up against his, the 12-inch blade allowing me to push Raph against the wall with minimal effort. "I win."

Before I can get another word out, Raph kicks my weapon out of my hand and pins me to the ground. "I don't think so."

"Double trouble," Mikey shouts as I kick Raph off of me and get up, getting a katana from the weapon rack and just block Raph's attack.

"Very good, Mikey," I say, grabbing another katana and using it to drag my sai toward me so I can pick it up by the handle. "One katana, one sai: a deadly combo of weapons."

"A deadly combo is also a ninja fighting a non-ninja. Ninjas win." I narrow my eyes at Raph's statement and charge.

"A kunoichi is ALSO a deadly weapon against other ninjas if she wants to." I pin him so he can't get up making me win. "Never mess with a kunoichi." I let him up and put the weapons on the rack before helping him up. "Especially a SHAPESHIFTING kunoichi."

When Raph gets up, he pulls me close to him and picks me up, his sweat rolling onto me and my sweat not appearing anywhere on my body. "I wouldn't want to mess with her." Raph carries me out to the couch, gently putting me down and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"This is Channel 6 news," the man on the TV says, even though the TV's off, "there was an explosion near the docks on the Atlantic and police found a weird object looking like a turtle shell." I close my eyes and see a t-Phone that Donnie made and a message: Help me.

"June," I say as I see that the t-phone I handed her had a background of Donnie... even though she never saw them yet. "She's in danger."

**Definition: Kunoichi: A female ninja**


	19. Rescue Mission Pt 1

_**Rescue Mission**_

When Raph gets out of the shower, dried off and everything, he comes to the couch and I'm pacing the floor in front of the couch, my eyes a million miles away. "Why June," Mikey asks, pacing by my side and following my every move. "What's so important that she could be kidnapped?"

I start thinking more and I get so worried that I snap. "I don't know," I say loudly, turning to Mikey, "but what do I know? I'm just a stupid shapeshifter!"

I go off in an angry rant and Leo grabs my arms, pulling me away from Mikey and restraining me. "Calm down, Faith. It's OK, we're going to find her and help her." I don't calm down and nearly throw Leo across the room.

"Get off me, Leo." I snap and throw the leader across the room, throwing him into the wall in the dojo.

"Faith," Raph yells, restraining me, "cool it!"

I almost snap at him, but I don't... calming down tremendously. I close my eyes and relax, seeing exactly WHERE June is. I open my eyes, grab my weapon and two katanas before darting out.

I feel chains around me as Mikey throws his nunchucks around me and pull. "Slow down, Faith!"

"Let us come, too," Don says, grabbing his bo staff from the rack and coming out, Raph and Leo following his lead.

"Fine," I huff, waiting as Mikey unchains me and the others finish getting ready, coming to my side. "Don't slow me down at ALL... or else you'll be sorry." I turn into a black wolf with black wings with white stars, running out of the lair and going to the rooftops as the turtles follow by my side.

"We won't slow you down," Leo says, running by my side. "We promise."

As we get to the area the t-phone is found, I sniff around to try to find any other scent besides June's and find a very peculiar scent.

"I got something," I say before a lasso goes around my neck and tightening so I can't get it off.

"Here, Faith," Raph says, cutting the rope attached to the lasso and loosening the lasso before taking it off. "That has to be better."

I follow the scent west... toward the Purple Dragons' hideout... with the others right behind me.

"Not here again," I hear Raph say with annoyance in his voice as I go to the front door and whimper, scratching the front door.

**Cliffhanger time! What's going to happen to Faith?**

**Find out soon!**


	20. Rescue Mission Pt 2

_**Getting June Free**_

When a Purple Dragon answers the door, it's a child with a dragon tattoo. "Daddy," the young girl says, trying to pet me gently, "there's a dog out here and it looks like she's in pain!"

"Just shut the door, Cloud," I hear Hun's voice say. "Ignore it. That dog's going to die anyway, so let it die on the street."

Cloud, a black-haired and grey-eyed girl of around 9 years, puts a piece of rope around my neck, guiding me inside. "Be quiet girl. I'll take care of you." She takes me to a large room filled with boxes of stolen items and June's tied to a chair that's tied to a pole. "Hey, June." Cloud takes me to her and gently places me on her lap and petting me.

"Hey, Cloud," June whispers, petting me the best she can with her arms chained to the arms.

"This dog seems to like you. winged wolf."

"Yeah." June's voice fills with confusion as I see the turtles go to the rooftop and look in the skylight. "But I don't know her."

Cloud looks at me and takes the rope off from around my neck slowly and I lick her hand, quietly whimpering.

"Now," I hear Leo say, jumping down and getting in a fighting stance.

Cloud nearly screams but I go to her side quickly, quieting her down.

"Guys," I say, looking to them, "she's fine. This is Cloud and she helped me."

"You talk," June and Cloud ask me and I nod.

"Yes, but you need to keep us a secret. June, you know me already."

The door to the room opens and Xever (an African- American bad guy working for Shredder & the PDs that is also known as Fishface when he's mutated with Bradford, aka Dogpound) comes in.

"The turtles," Xever says, taking out a little pocket knife. "You and your little pooch won't escape."

I turn into a dragon and roar loudly, pinning Xever to the ground with my tail until he slashes his knife at it, making me move it. "You're going to regret that, Xever!" I slash the chains holding June back and guard her as she climbs onto my back. "Climb on, Cloud!"

Cloud hesitates but eventually gets on and I put the turtles on my back.

Blowing fire and setting the room on fire, I fly out with everyone on my back and go to a rooftop a few blocks away before landing. My tail lowers so everyone can use it as a slide to get off, but Cloud declines, refusing to slide down my tail so I lower my head and she gets off that way.

"Why did you save me," Cloud asks as I turn into a human, "I'm a part of the Purple Dragon gang. Even though I don't WANT to be."

"You'd not a bad person, Cloud," I say, seeing Mike playing a game on his T-Phone. "Where are my manners? I'm Faith. These are my friends: Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo. You already know June."

"It's nice to meet you," Cloud says with a dip of her head.

"Faith," June echoes in a shadow-y, questioning tone, "Is it really you?"

I nod and turn into a human with dazzling blue eyes. "It's really me." She runs to hug me but stops within feet of me, realizing that I'm not a huggable person except when it comes to Raph's hugs.

"Sorry," June says, smiling slightly while she feels awkward.

"Don't worry about it." Raph puts his hand on my shoulder and motions to further back before walking that way. "Excuse me for a moment." I follow Raph and stop short of him, looking him in the eye. "Yes?"

"I was wondering why you're not a huggable person because you let me hug you but nobody else. How come?"

Sighing and turning to the edge of the roof, I look straight ahead at a group of stars that seem to shine brighter than anything else. "Because... since my mom died, I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore because of what happens. Whenever I get close to anyone, they either die or get really hurt. I just can't go through that again... ever." Raph puts his hand on my shoulder and comforts me the best he can. "I only let you hug me because I'm closest to you and I feel safe in your arms."

Raph's eyes hold happiness and pride. "Really?" I nod and he hugs me gently, smiling.

I hug back and smile slightly. "I also like group hugs because they help me calm down, too... and I also feel safe when everyone joins in."

Just then, we go to the others and start a group hug.

"Is it OK to hug you," June asks, hesitantly hugging me.

"It is," I reply, smiling. "Come on, Cloud!"

Cloud joins in on the group hug and tears escape her eyes. "Thank you... for trusting me and helping me out."

"You're welcome." The turtles and I chime in at once, smiling.

"Thank you for keeping me alive, Cloud," June says, smiling and breaking from the group hug.

"You're welcome, June." Cloud also breaks from the hug and hugging June, same thing for June.

Raph, Leo, Don and I stop hugging, as well with smiles on our faces.

"We should get home," Leo says, turning to June. "Do you want us to walk you home, June?"

"Just Faith, Raph, and Cloud. Thanks, Leo."

Leo nods, starting for the lair with Don and Mikey behind him.

"Come on," June says, starting for the north and walking by my side.

Cloud and Raph follow on either side, not talking to each other.

"Faith," June speaks up, breaking the silence, "How did you meet the turtles?"

"Raph was hurt," I start, "and I helped him out."

As I continue explaining, June's eyes light up when I mention Mikey's name. "Mikey?"

Raph and I nod as Cloud's eyes light up slightly when Leo's name is mentioned, but not because she has a crush, but because she's happy to know him.

"And now, I couldn't be happier because..." I stop because I don't know how to explain or how she's going to take it, so Raph cuts in.

"We're dating."

June's eyes widen as she hugs both of us happily. "I'm so happy for you two! I can tell you're perfect for each other. Raph, you couldn't have been luckier to get Faith's heart."

Cloud scans the surrounding rooftops and her eyes stop in the shadows to our left. "We have company."

I draw my katanas and Raph gets his sais as we stand in front of June, ready for battle as Bradford jumps out.

"Looks like I got lucky," he says, smirking. "I was just after June, but I got three others."

He doesn't know about Cloud's family so he just assumes she's with us.

"Over my dead body," I say, charging.

Not too long after, he leaves quietly.

"What gives," Cloud says, calming down as Raph and I put our weapons away. "He's always doing this."

We continue toward June's house and get to a huge mansion with a long driveway, a limo, black gate, people bustling about, stables, a training ring, paddock, and a guest house about the size of a two-floor house. "Wow, June," I say, my eyes wide, "You're... it's... wow!"

We say our goodbyes and watch as she goes into the house before turning to Cloud.

"Do you have a place to stay," Raph asks.

"No." June's eyes start to house tears.

"I know someplace you can stay for the night," I say, going off a few blocks from June's house with them following. "It's not much, but at least it has four walls and a roof."

We arrive at an abandoned building, but it looks brand new: White siding and bright blue door with rainbow shingles on the roof.

"Thanks, Faith," Cloud says with a yawn before heading in.

"Lets go home," Raph says, turning to me.

"Sounds good," I say, yawning and growing sleepier every minute. Raph picks me up and carries me home and I fall asleep in his arms.


	21. The Waking

_**Waking**_

When I wake up, I'm in Raph's bed with him, his arm around me. He's snoring softly and shifting a little. I don't move for fear of waking him so I just stay put and think until I feel Raph move and stretch, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, honey."

Hearing his voice, I open my eyes and turn to him, smiling. "Good morning. Sleep good?" I stretch my arms and legs slightly, leaning my head against him.

"I slept great," Raph replies, kissing the top of my head. "You?"

"I slept great with you." I realize what I said and look down, blushing slightly. _Why would I say that? Well, it IS true, though because he's calming and he helps calm me down and stay in check._

Raph picks my head up and kiss my nose, making me smile. "Why hide it? It makes you beautiful."

I smile more and kiss his cheek. "I know, I just can't believe what I said."

"Why not? If we didn't sleep in the same bed, what DID we do?"

I think and kiss his nose. "True. I vowed not to sleep with anyone until I was married or if they're my sisters."

"OK, OK." Raph sits up after I do, wrapping his arm around me. "But what was I SUPPOSED to do? I couldn't let you sleep on the couch!"

I smile at him as I finish stretching. "True. You love me too much."

I sit back down and Raph moves me to his lap and smile. "That I do, Fay. I love you to no end."

I smile at him and rest my head on his shoulder, smiling. "I love you, too... more than you can ever know."

We get up and go to the living room, hand in hand. "Here for you,"

I finish Raph's sentence, smiling. "Here for me."

Together, the saying is: I'm here for you and you're here for me.

"Hey you two lovebirds," Mikey says, chuckling, "How'd you two sleep?"

"We slept good," Raph and I reply in unison, smiling slightly but rolling our eyes at the 'lovebirds' remark, even though it's true.

"Good." The youngster's eyes glued to the TV and watching some weird show.

"Hey you two," Leo calls from the kitchen, "How'd you two sleep?"

"Good." I yawn slightly, still waking up.

"I can tell," the leader says, smiling.

"I'm still groggy," I say, smiling slightly.

"I can see that."

I go to the couch and listen to some music while reading my favorite book: Warriors. Within 5 minutes, I'm soaked from head to toe when Raph comes in. "MIKEY," I yell, putting my music and ruined book away. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mikey starts running and I turn into a cheetah, pinning him. "What's the big idea?"

Raph walks over calmly, putting his hand on my back. "Calm down, honey."

"Calm DOWN?Calm Down!? HOW can I calm down? You wouldn't say that if YOU were in MY spot!"

"It was a prank," Mikey says, his hands up.

"I should have known." I turn back into a human and get off him, rolling my eyes and holding up my book. "You owe me a new book! This was my favorite book!" Mikey runs into his room and comes back with a few dollars.

"Is this enough?"

I calm down and realize what I did. "I don't want your money, Mikey. I'm sorry for everything. I'm not usually like this, but I've gotten meaner since..." I can't finish the sentence and he gets it.

"I understand. It's fine, Faith... Just talk to me whenever you want to talk, OK?"

I nod and hug him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Thanks, Mikey. I really appreciate it."

Having Mikey hug back feels so good and comforting... I can't explain it.

"No problem, Fay. Raph is also here."

"He's right, Faith," Raph says, putting a hand on my shoulder as Mikey and I break the hug. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, guys," I say, smiling. "I love both of you." (Mikey's like a brother to me and Raph's... you know)

"We love you, too," they say in unison.

Mikey goes to the couch and plays a game while Raph stays by my side.

"I have the best friends anyone could ever want," I say quietly, smiling and my eyes sparkling. "I don't want anything to change anything."


	22. Patrol

_**Patrol**_

"Patrol time," Leo calls from the kitchen, coming out with Don following him.

"OK, OK, Fearless," Raph says, rolling his eyes.

"Yay! Patrol," Mikey shouts, jumping up from the couch and running to the rooftops.

"I'll go with him," Donnie says, running after Mikey. "Don't take too long!"

"Let's go already," Raph and I say, walking out.

"Don't you need weapons, Faith," Leo asks, seeing me weaponless.

"Not really," I reply. "No weapon can truly grasp my awesomeness."

The three of us chuckle as we head out.

When we get to the rooftops, I see Mikey messing around and Donnie getting annoyed.

"What took so long," Mikey asked, spotting us. "You've been down there for an hour!"

I roll my eyes and smile slightly, walking over to the two brothers.

"We haven't been gone NEARLY that long," I say, chuckling. "You over exaggerate!"

Mikey just sticks his tongue out at me and pouts.

"It sure felt like it... especially with Mikey," Donnie says, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I can tell," Leo replies.

"Anything happen yet," I ask, my eyes scanning the streets and alleyways below.

"No," Donnie says,looking to me. "Why?"

"I'm bored. And I wanted... oh, I don't know... an INTERESTING patrol?"

Raph and I both roll our eyes and look around, seeing people walk around but no danger.

"Nothing interesting can NEVER happens, Faith," Raph says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. "

I calm down tremendously and smile slightly when a shruiken hits my leg, making me yell out in pain.


	23. New Mystery, Old friend

_**Mystery Enemy**_

I look over the edge to see a cloaked figure running away.

"We won't let them get away, Faith," Leo says while he, Mikey and Donnie follow the mystery figure and leave Raph with me.

"Why is everyone out to kill us," I ask out loud, looking at the shruiken lodged in my leg. "It's like we can't get any down time for ONE NIGHT!"

As Raph removes the shruiken, I wince and grab my weapon's handle tightly, trying not to scream.

"I understand," Raph replies, wrapping some cloth around the wound, "but we're doing everything to keep every innocent safe. Isn't that good for you?"

I sigh and look down, realizing he's right.

"It is," I say when Leo and the other 2 drag the mystery figure to us.

"We found him taking mutagen from the Kraang and running away," Mikey says, holding up an empty canister that once held the green ooze.

"He was saying how he can't wait to 'mutate that annoying human' tonight," Donnie adds, quoting the figure's exact words.

"Let me go," the male says, struggling, "I did nothing wrong!" I can see brown eyes looking out from under a hood, making me realize who it is.

""Kristopher," I say, cautiously stepping forward, "Is it really you?"

The hood falls off and reveals a blonde-haired young male around 17 years wearing glasses.

"Faith," Kristopher says, looking up at me with his stunning brown eyes, "Why are you with these guys? They're weird!"

"Watch it, buddy," Raph speaks up, his hands near his weapons' handles, "we're her best friends!"

Standing up weakly, I turn to the red-masked turtle and put my hand on his before turning to the cloaked male. "He's right, Kris," I speak up, going to my knees in pain, but not showing any signs of it. "They ARE my best friends... and new family. That's why I'm with them. They help me with my problems, give me advice, and they guide me on the right path."

Kris's eyes widen slightly and I motion for Leo and Don to let him go, letting him stand and come toward me. "I see. Why haven't you been in school?"

I look to the turtles to see if I should tell or show Kristopher the reason, and get approval.

"Why don't I just show you," I say, closing my eyes and turn into a wolf before opening my eyes again.

"W-what ARE you," Kris asks, stepping toward me cautiously.

"I'm a mutant," I reply, looking at him, "just like my friends."

Mikey waves and smiles, spinning his nunchucks and showing off.

"Stay away from me," Kris replies, backing away. "This friendship is OVER." After that, he takes off toward his house after breaking my heart.

"This can't be happening," I say, sitting and hanging my head. "He's been my friend since I don't know when. I can't believe he just up-and-quit that easily."

Leo walks toward me and puts his hand on my shoulder, crouching down so he can look me in the eye. "Forget about him. If he REALLY wanted to be your friend, he would make an effort to keep it working."

I can feel tears form in the corners of my eyes as I turn into a human again. "I know, Leo. It just hurts to think he would lead me on for so long just to end it now and break my heart. He didn't seem like the type to do that."

Raph steps forward and puts his hand on mine, calming me partially. "He's not worth wasting your breath OR time over, Faith. Trust me, I should know."

I look into Raph's emerald green eyes and hug him, tears falling and he hugs back.

"We'll leave you two alone," Leo says, Donnie dragging Mikey away from a garbage can filled with pizza. "You know where to find us if you need us."

I see them leave and let go of Raph, backing away a few steps and smiling slightly. "Thanks for everything, Raph, especially for being my true friend."

Raph reaches his hand out to me and smiles. "I wouldn't be anything different... and you KNOW that."

I take his hand and smile back, nodding. "I know, Raph. I'm not stupid, you know!"

I steal his sais and back away, ending up being chased around the entire rooftop and onto the next until I can't see him anywhere in sight. I grip the handles tighter and look around, eventually having my back to the shadows but I constantly look over my shoulder. Feeling a turtle-like presence behind me in the shadows, I quickly turn around and eye the shadows, putting the sais down and kneeling beside them.

"Take them," I say, seeing Raph's bright green eyes looking to the weapons and back to me.

"Not that easy," Raph says, smirking. "I know you, Faith. You won't give them up that easy." He steps into the light and cautiously goes toward the weapons, anyway, knowing that he won't get them easily.

I grab the weapons and take them out of his reach. "So right there, Raph. I never give them up without you trying harder."

Raph grabs me by my waist, startling me, and grabbing his sais before putting them into their sheaths.

"Nicely done, Faith," Raph says, letting me go carefully, "but not good enough."

"I can see that," I reply, chuckling. "But you didn't miss your Sais THAT bad. If you did, you would have tried harder."

With that, we head back to the lair, hand in hand.


	24. Friendship Explanation

_**Explaining Friendship with Kristopher**_

"How do you know Kristopher," Mikey asks, looking to me when Raph and I enter the lair. "And why did he freak out when he saw the REAL you?"

"I don't know," I say, sitting on the couch while Raph sits on a chair and Don and Leo sit on the floor. "He's going to regret it though because I'm the ONLY friend he had! THE ONLY ONE!"

"Why didn't he have any other friends," Don asks with his gaze fixed on me.

"He was a geek," I reply, my gaze going to the floor. "Everybody else bullied him. The jocks shoved him in lockers, the band geeks played their instruments full volume right by his head or just called him names. Ever since he ran into me, or got shoved into me, the bullies backed off and left him alone. Without me, they'll bully him again and he gained my friendship and had it ever since."

The turtles' eyes widen as they look to me. "Really," Leo says, his gaze looking to me. "I never really though he'd be picked on."

I nod and look down, pain in my eyes. "I know. I just can't believe he ended our friendship just like that!"

Mikey starts hugging me, but I push him away.

"I'm NOT a hugger, Mikey," I say, looking down. "I only like it when Raph hugs me or when there's a group hug. Nothing else."

"Sorry, Fay," Mikey says, backing away from me. "I forgot."

"You ALWAYS forget, Mikey," Raph says, slapping the youngster's head before sitting next to me. "One of these days you'll forget everything."

I get up and go to the dojo, training ferociously to clear my head before turning into a wolf and running out of the lair and going to Leatherhead's home. "Leatherhead, I need to talk to you." When the gator doesn't reply, I cautiously walk around, investigating, when I feel sharp metal weapons enter my leg and then my side, making me yelp and whimper.

"You really ARE pathetic, aren't you," the mystery voice says, chaining my mouth shut and tying my legs together. "You think you can BEAT me!"

When the mystery attacker puts a shot in my flank, I feel weak and useless. Soon, I black out and only my hearing is alert.

Not too long after I black out, I feel hard ground reach my body and I roll down something hard and sharp... stairs.

"Now, mutt, you can die alone," I hear the mystery person sneer as I open my eyes and he leaves.

"Raph," I say weakly, my stomach growling and my strength MIA (Missing In Action). "Help." I try standing up, but my legs buckle under my weight.

"Where is she," I hear Raph ask from the lair, the other three turtle brothers trying to assure him I'm fine. "If she was fine, she would be back by now! I'm going to go look for her."

I hear him storm out and go to the rooftops, calling my name. I howl as loud as I can before I collapse weakly on the ground where I am.

"Faith," I hear Raph say, running to me. "What happened?" Raph holds me close to his chest and tears fall onto my fur before taking me to the lair and having Donnie check me out, checking for any serious injuries or anything serious.

"She has stab wounds on her left back leg and her side," Donnie says, putting a breathing mask over my mouth. "I'll do what I can to help her, though." He starts working on me while Raph stays by my side.

"I'm not leaving you, Faith," Raph says, holding my front left paw gently. "I can promise you that."

I weakly breathe in and out, the heart monitor beeping slower than before but speeds up slightly when I see Raph.

A few hours later, Donatello finishes working on me and goes to Raph's side. "She'll be weak, but she'll be fine. You're in charge of making sure she doesn't walk for a few hours."

I weakly open my eyes to see Raph nod and look back to me while Don leaves. "Don't worry, Faith. You'll be fine in a while, I promise."

Resting my head down, I close my eyes while the oxygen mask is still on to help me breathe as sleep overcomes me.


End file.
